Never They Cannot
by Venquine1990
Summary: The Organization had the perfect plan. Trap Sora and Riku in the Dreamworlds and test them to see who could best be the Thirteenth vessel. At the end they chose Sora, but even after 3 years, does it seem as if the Organization still doesn't know Sora inside out. Because just when the trap is fully closed, does Sora's heart save him. Warning Spoilers KH3D and MalexMale bonding!
1. Light Within Memories

**Never they cannot**

**Sora's POV**

I lie on the road where I just defeated Xemnas, a man who caused so much problems and heartache for my own Nobody Roxas only a few months ago, while the darkness of Xehanort's trap surrounds me as he and Organization XIII have been leading me throughout what I believed was my Mark of Mastery Exam.  
That this is not the case is only the smallest issue, the bigger issue is my worries for the one person who has been beside me this entire time. Silver-white hair, crystal blue eyes, a skin tone that stays slightly pale no matter the fact that he lives on a tropical island, I fear for Riku as he must be somewhere nearby.  
Knowing he is somehow connected to me and to this journey through which I have been tricked, I fear for what will happen to the slightly elder teen once my part of the connection is severed due to the darkness coming at me from all corners, surrounding and embracing my arms, my legs and slowly moving over my body from there.

Then I look at the one responsible, the young tanned teenager that I now know will become Master Xehanort, a man who's Heartless and Nobody have been ruining my life and the lives of so many people that I have come to be connected to over the years that I journeyed and travelled between just about all the words in existence.  
The boy stands over me as he had arrived just after Xemnas had disappeared and he had explained everything, how he had been contacted by Ansem, his own future Heartless, how his Heartless had set him on the path that is my and everyone's past and how he and eleven others were to gather on this very day.  
The worst part of it is that, while these eleven versions of Xehanort – of which I know also concern Ansem and Xemnas – will meet with the recent day Xehanort, someone who is ancient, yet a master of Darkness all the same, they want me as their Thirteenth member and this is the whole reason they have been trapping me all this time.  
The fact that they were able to follow me because they planted an X on my clothes when they first trapped me makes me feel violated and disgusting, yet because of the darkness still growing to surround me and because of my recent fight with Xemnas, do I feel unable to do anything but lie there and pant, trying to stay conscious.

Then suddenly I hear the young man say: "Reach the outside world." And just like every time when I think of my journeys, do I softly whisper the word: "Riku." Both in memory and to, yet again, try and reach the one person who has helped me through all my journeys, even if in the first he himself didn't even know it.  
I then think back to that first memory and how – by working with Malificent – Riku helped me find Kairi and create Roxas, but then the memory goes back. Back to where Riku had the Keyblade and where Beast and I had been tricked into parting ways. Back to when Riku had told me to go back while I still could.  
I had told him that I wouldn't leave without Kairi, but deep inside me, my heart had whispered: "Not without you." And that whisper had somehow been answered by Riku as he had grown into an amazing outfit, one that was made so skin tight, I couldn't even see – apart from the color – where the suit ended and Riku's muscle began.  
That day my heart had stopped beating for just a second and it was the whole reason I had not resisted it when Riku had shot his spell at me. I had been too mesmerized by how amazing he had looked, how full and strong his muscles were and how tight the outfit was, especially around his arms, his lower legs and his torso.

Feeling my heart beat strongly yet again, just like it did that day, later, when I had moved to End of the World and had faced Ansem in many forms before the Heartless had tried filling himself with the power of Kingdom Hearts, which had later been revealed to be Light instead of the Darkness Ansem believed it to be.  
Riku had been on the other side of the doors that had held that Light, but behind it had been the world of the Heartless and Riku had – together with King Mickey – stayed behind to make sure we could close the doors from both sides and that the Heartless wouldn't run us over while we tried closing them again.  
Riku had looked at me while I was pushing one of the two bright white, large and ornately looking doors closed and with a voice that was filled with trust, care and – what I still to this day hope and pray to be – love, had the boy asked me: "Take care of her." Meaning Kairi, something I had nodded to in agreement.

However upon seeing Kairi at a piece of Island, that I knew belonged to Destiny Islands, had I known that – whether I would stay with her or not – she would be safe and my heart had shouted out as I had run for her, telling me to turn around and hunt Riku down. I had reached the girl and had told her I would see her again.  
Her friendship and loyalty had been proven to me that day, yet the entire time from where she woke up to where she, I myself, Donald, Goofy and the Hollow Bastion Gang had joined together in Traverse Town to where she had been sailing off to a renewed Destiny Island, had my mind and heart been focused on only one thing.

Riku. The one boy who had helped me be who I am today, the one boy who had been there for me and my Nobody Roxas when I was asleep for reasons I still don't understand. The boy that had accepted the darkness in his heart to help me get to the Stronghold of Organization XIII and that had helped Kairi escape from said Stronghold.

I then think back to where we all reunited, not even caring one bit about whatever that young form of Xehanort is saying and trying to keep the darkness from consuming my neck and head and remember how it felt, to have Riku's hands in mine, to know he was standing right there, right in front of me, to know he was there.  
"Riku – it's Riku. Riku's here." I had said that day as my heart had cried and I had cried, cried tears and tears, just because I then and there realized it. I realized then what I realize now, as I again, in my mind, whisper Riku's name, the only thing that keeps me from falling into the eternal slumber Xehanort told me about.  
Feeling my heart beat stronger every time I think of Riku's name, I think: "Riku has always been there to protect me. So that means – if this whole journey, from before I entered Traverse Town – was caused by the Organization – then Riku must have used his own magic to protect me when we left the Destiny Islands.  
And this is all a dream caused by the Organization. That's why I heard Riku inside this world. Because he is inside this dream. He is in a world created inside my dream. And that is a world – that I control." And with that – with the need to control that new world and bring Riku here through it – does new energy flow through me.

Opening my eyes wide, feeling every limb in my body active and pushing the Darkness away, I see something that really scares me. Xehanort's hand right in front of my face, obviously with the intent to grab me and drag me wherever he thinks he can take me, but now the hand pulls back, obviously shocked to see me awake.  
"How?" The young man whispers, his hand against his chest and I jump up, feeling stronger than ever before and feeling my heart shine with the light of my realization. I then smirk at the boy and say: "Riku. He's been helping and protecting me this entire time and even when he's not around me or beside me."  
I slap myself on that disgusting X pasted to my shirt and say: "He's still here, inside me. My feelings for him make me stronger than any Darkness you think you can use to trick me and you made one very fatal mistake in your planning." The man is shocked and slightly intrigued and while I know that this will work, do I say:

"You allowed Riku – to enter my dream." The man looks shocked and I say: "You don't see the flaw, do you? By allowing Riku to do so, you basically allowed me to create worlds within the worlds you sent me to when you showed me all those Keyholes. How else could Riku have constantly been at the same time and place as me?"  
By now the tanned man seems to be catching up with my plan, but while I keep my smirk strong, do I allow for the beats of my heart to reach deep inside the world of dreams, the world I created when Riku arrived in The World that Never Was, and do I yet again feel that powerful connection of hearts come to life.

"Don't allow your prey any ammunition, unless you have proof they can't make use of it." I then tell the young version of Xehanort and with that do I summon the Keyblade and do I hear the young man laugh. "You think you can fight me? I may be young, but I hold all the abilities of my future self." He says with a confident smirk.  
But my own smirk of confidence stays on my face as I turn my right arm in three circles, gathering power as I do and say: "I don't just use the Keyblade to fight my enemies, you know. It can be used for much more than that. Not that you will ever understand –." And with that I aim the Keyblade up above my head and say:  
"The true abilities created by hearts that are forever linked. Keyblade Seal! Open the door and return the Darkness to the Light!" And with that does a powerful beam of Light, one that beats together with every beat of my own beating heart, shoot out of the tip of my Keyblade and does it reach high into the sky above me.  
Blasting apart several tens of miles above my head, it actually creates a Keyhole above me and from it, with several summersaults and with his own Keyblade in hand, does the silver haired, crystal eyed man of my dreams and heart jump out, landing right beside me and saying softly: "Glad I got to you in time, Sora."

* * *

_**And THAT is the first ever chapter of what I actually wanted to be a oneshot. I got the inspiration for this when playing KH3D - don't worry, the spoilers pretty much end right where the story here began - but when I started conversing and planning this story together with the ever brilliant Kiri Kaitou Clover, did I realize that this story is meant as WAY more than just a simple one-shot and so, Kiri and I decided to work on this story together, but then each with a different version.  
I have already read the proof version Kiri has and it inspired me to this chapter and all that you have read. Therefore can I only recommend to you to go ahead and check out Kiri Kaitou Clover - those that already have this author under their fav's list of course know what I'm talking about - and if you're either a Harry Potter or a Kingdom Hearts fan, you should definitely check out the story that Kiri wrote, called 'Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light.  
Okay, till next time,**_

Venquine1990  
Co-Author: Kiri Kaitou Clover


	2. Riku And The Two-folded Nightmare

_**And here's chapter 02!  
**__**The chapter took a while to write, but that is because the start of both this chapter and last are based on the final levels of KH 3D. So again, SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO HAVE PLAYED KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE! Even though I don't think many of my readers have yet to do so.  
**__**Anyway, this chapter is about how Riku saw all that happened to Sora in the last chapter. It's a part of what actually happened in the game and partly what happened in my story, so those of you who have played the game will probably be able to see what part of this is cannon and what is my own work.  
**__**Also, before I forget, DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT KIRI KAITOU CLOVER! Her amazing talent and work helped me write this and while it was supposed to be a oneshot, did she help me grow it to what it is today. SO DON'T FORGET TO VISIT HER ACCOUNT AND STORIES AFTER YOU READ THIS!  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**Co-Author: Kiri Kaitou Clover**_

* * *

_**Riku's POV**_

I travelled the entire World that Never Was, fought at least four to five dozen Heartless among the way, went from one story to the next and trained along with my own Dream Eaters, just to have arrived here. Here on this circular courtyard, made out of pure metal and only accessible through a large metal pipe on which I used Flowmotion.  
Having walked into the courtyard, I was confused when I saw something familiar and had asked: "Is that … Sora?" And it had been him, sleeping in a large bowl of energy with large, thick, disgusting tendrils of darkness flowing around the bowl, obviously there to give him nightmares and trap him inside their spell.  
I had run at the bowl, while shouting his name and arriving just outside the bowl, I had seen images of Sora's nightmare, one of them showing Pluto running on pavement, the other showing me and Kairi walking away from him. I had been shocked and abhorred and had tried pulling the boy out of his nightmare, shouting:

"Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up!" But while trying to pull him out of his nightmare, had the tendrils left the bowl slowly, only to take the shape of something monstrous behind me; a black and purple cloaked creature with his hood covering his face and his eyes glowing like rubies under the darkness of the hood.  
I had released Sora's hand to draw my Keyblade and had asked it: "Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare? 'Cause if you are … I'm what Nightmares fear!" And that had resulted in a battle for Sora's conscious, one I had been able to win, even if the Nightmare himself had used all kinds of attacks to completely weaken me.  
Luckily I had my own Dream Eaters to help me out and together with the magic I have learned on this journey and in the many journeys before was I able to beat the Nightmare, causing for the red eyes to die out in light and for the entire creature to disappear in fading shadows, something I took no notice of as I ran for Sora.

Having seen him with his eyes closed, I had hoped that defeating the Nightmare would have woken him up and I had tried helping him by softly saying: "Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from." But my words had been for nothing as Sora's vision had vanished.  
Then suddenly do I see entire area around me change from the courtyard to the plaza with the hotel where, only a few years ago, I fought Roxas to get him back with Sora and I feel shocked and confused, not understanding how Sora can still be dreaming when the creature controlling his dreams has been defeated.  
Looking around the hotel and plaza, do I ask: "What? what's going on in Sora's world?" I then look around angry, wanting my friend to wake up already because I just know that without me by his side and with these nightmares leading him, he'll end up in a form of trouble, I fear I won't be able to save him from.  
Getting angry because of my worries, do I ask my ever changing surroundings: "Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the Nightmare?" And then my worries are confirmed as a voice that has been hunting me since my first journey began sounds and says: "That is right." Trying not to show my shock, I shout:

"Ansem!" Only for the voice to be sounding as if it again surrounds me from all sides, something I haven't felt since I allowed Ansem to join his soul with my body – at the very end of my first journey, after I had lost the Keyblade to Sora and had been defeated by him, having run away because I wanted not to face him that weak.  
Then the voice continues and says: "Sora can no longer wake up. No matter how many nightmares you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the chasm of dreams." And while I hate for the man to sound so persuasive and smooth, do I use my anger to resist the fear that grows in my heart at hearing his voice and ask:  
"What?" And apparently does it work as Ansem simply continues explaining, his voice still sounding from every angle around me and sounding as if he's growing in power as he says: "Dreams hold our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And Darkness – it holds our sleep. Sora's heart belongs to the Darkness now."  
A shiver of fear runs over my spine as I hear him speak of the Darkness so lovingly, but when Ansem talks of Sora's heart, do I feel anger coursing through me as I knew since Symphony of Sorcery that Ansem, Xehanort and whoever else they worked with that catching either me or Sora into the Darkness was their plan.

"Sora would never give into the Darkness!" Do I shout at the voice surrounding me and while I somehow feel something stirring inside me at shouting this, do I also feel a strange thing burning on my back, as if there is something on my clothes that proves me wrong. Deciding not to think of it, do I hear Ansem talk:  
"But you feel it, don't you? This world, the nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality whence you came?" And then it hits me like a ton of bricks, the reason Sora and I have been apart this entire time, the reason I can't find him no matter where I go, the reason I constantly seem to arrive after him.  
"No. This is a …." And Ansem seems yet again able to read my thoughts as he continues my speech and says: "Dream of a Dream. A twofold Nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Sora's dreams. And now Darkness within Darkness awaits you." And at the end of his tale, do I feel something terrifyingly familiar.

My feet slinking into the floor, I look down and see the same pit of swirling darkness as the one I opened so long ago on Destiny Island, when I tried taking Sora with me to the other worlds, only for me to fall unconscious and for Sora to actually gain the Keyblade, keeping him from the Darkness and on the vanishing Islands.  
Trying my hardest to release my legs, I suddenly – barely – notice how the ever swirling environment around me seems to shift differently and just when the Darkness Pit has sucked me into my knees and I shout: "No! I can't get loose." Does it seem as if the entire area around me has stilled, as if time itself has stopped.  
Feeling that my legs are still trapped, but that the pit is no longer sucking me in, I look around, wondering what could have happened, when right before me a new vision appears. A long road, made completely of broken down towers and skyscrapers and standing on them – are a confident Sora and a shocked youth.

The youth is the same man I saw in Traverse Town and that seems to have been following me and Sora around the entire time, making me know he was part of this the entire time as I had met him and Ansem for the first time in La Cite des Cloches, right on top of the Notre Dame itself before I had fought a powerful nightmare.  
"How?" The youth whispers, his hand against his chest and his eyes wide with clear shock and this alone makes me smile as it's obvious that Sora has broken his trap, meaning that he's at least awake inside his own dreams. Then Sora speaks and to hear that melodious voice again fills my heart with light as Sora says:  
"Riku." This word alone shocks me and I think: "Did he actually hear me?" But then Sora says: "He's been helping and protecting me this entire time and even when he's not around me or beside me?" And Sora slaps the silver X I only now notice pasted onto his black shirt as he says: "He's still here, inside me."

This makes me smile, glad that our hearts are indeed strong enough for Sora to have heard me in a completely other world and then the amazing young man goes on and says: "My feelings for him make me stronger than any Darkness you think you can use to trick me and you made one very fatal mistake in your planning."  
This makes me raise an eyebrow and I wonder what Sora could be on about, while I suddenly see the area around me disappearing, as if the courtyard was never there and the more I look at it, the more I realize that this world is fading back into Sora's. This makes me smile as I know it's because of our united hearts and then Sora says:  
"You allowed Riku – to enter my Dream." This shocks both the youth and myself and confuses me at the same time as I wonder what Sora could be on about, but then remember what I told Mickey in Symphony of Sorcery. "Sora can find the brightest part of anything, and pull of miracles like there's nothing to it."

Then Sora seems to answer the shock of the youth as he asks: "You don't see the flaw, do you? By allowing Riku to do so, you basically allowed me to create worlds within the worlds you sent me to when you showed me all the Keyholes. How else could Riku have constantly been at the same time and place as me?"  
Amazed that Sora has realized this by himself, do I not even notice the pit still surrounding my legs as I suddenly feel something beating along side my heart and I whisper: "Sora! You did it!" And I allow for my happiness to make my heart beat faster, wanting Sora to know just how happy I am with our returned connection of hearts.  
Then I again look at the young man that has done so much for me and I think: "You really are the Light within my Darkness, Sora. The reason I will always be there to fight the Darkness again and again. Because I don't ever want anyone destroying the Light you create when you bond with other people, especially not with me."  
And with that do I again accept for myself that, when I saw Sora sleeping in that pod, deep inside Castle Oblivion, where Naminé and DiZ had been waiting for me and where Naminé had offered to lock the Darkness in my heart as well, I have fallen head over heels for that brown-haired, dark blue eyed young man in front of me.

Then Sora goes on and says: "Don't allow your prey any ammunition, unless you have proof they can't make use of it." And while I can't help but laugh at his witty comment, do I smile in excited pride when I see him summoning the Keyblade, only for that darned youth there with him to laugh and say:  
"You think you can fight me? I may be young, but I hold all the abilities of my future self." And with that do I finally realize who I am looking at and I whisper: "No, it can't be him. He can't be with Sora." But when I look at my angel of Light, do I see that his smirk is still in place and do I hear him speak as he says: "I don't just use the Keyblade to fight my enemies, you know?" And while he twirls his blade does he say:  
"It can be used for much more than that. Not that you will ever understand –." And when he aims his Keyblade up, do I realize that he plans on using our repaired connection. Summoning my own blade, I don't even bother trying to get out of the pit anymore and just twirl it myself a few times before aiming it up above me.

Then I focus back on the vision before me, while only the pit is still left of this side of the world and hear him say: "The true abilities created hearts that are forever linked. Keyblade seal! Open the door and return the Darkness to the Light." And with that do I nod and whisper: "Yes Sora, I am your Darkness."  
Then I see a Keyhole appear above me and I aim my own Keyblade straight at it, the force of the Keyhole pulling me out of the pit and into its depths, before the other end suddenly appears below me and, preparing for a long fall, do I pull in on myself, make several summersaults and land right next to the love of my life.  
Standing next to him, I smile, while knowing that Young Xehanort will probably attack us both and while I try to let him know how I feel with just my eyes and smile, do I softly say: "Glad I got to you in time, Sora." And Sora's confident radiance that shines at me from his smile is a Light I never want to let go off again.

* * *

_**Okay, that took WAY longer than expected!  
**__**In truth, did I want to stop the Cannon part at where Riku shouts about Sora and the Darkness, but the whole pit thing just called to me and I knew I could really make an amazing story and bring out the changes of the two worlds much better if I started there, so I just had to let Riku realize about the Dream inside the Dream.  
**__**Anyway, sorry if this chapter sounded so repetitive from last, but it had to happen as this was Riku's Point of View on how Sora experienced last chapter. It had to happen, but it won't happen anymore. Furthermore will there be no more cannon from this part so those of you wanting to see Y!Xehanort fight Riku, SORRY!  
**__**More stuff next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**Co-Author: Kiri Kaitou Clover**_


	3. Never They Cannot

_**And here it is!  
**__**The third chapter! Now I actually wanted this to be the final chapter as well as the title of the story will be mentioned in this chapter, but Kiri and I discussed it and partly because I am not one to leave a story so quickly after it started, partly because I want to experiment with this pairing and partly because Kiri has more chapters planned, did I decide to expend just a little more, so there will be more chapters along the way.  
**__**I might go to Six chapters, I might go to several chapters and have them say the title once every few chapters, I might just decide to see how far I can stretch this story, I don't know. I do know that Kiri is an amazing writer and an inspiration to those sharing stories with her, so DO GO CHECK HER OUT AFTER THIS!  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Sora's POV**_

"Glad I got to you in time, Sora." The words are spoken and I know they shock Xehanort – or what is the younger version of him – even more as the man had obviously expected for the dream within the dream to keep us separated no matter how hard we tried reaching each other, but I also know his shock is only temporary.  
"Ready to wake up, Riku?" I ask, mentally calling for Halbird to come and take the place of my Tama Sheep, who I had used during my fight against Xehanort due to its special Sleeping Spell ability and just like I expected, does Xehanort turn furious and say: "Riku we can do without, but you're not going anywhere, Sora."  
To this Riku raises his own Keyblade, but then I ask: "Are you sure of that?" Before seeing my Flying Friend appear and I shout: "Keyblade Light! Halbird, spread your wings and brighten the sky!" And the beam of light that hits the posing Halbird blinds us all, causing for Riku and Xehanort to scream out in shock.

Feeling for the love of my life, but knowing we have no other method of fighting off Xehanort as the man does indeed have his future self's abilities, do I mentally call the bird over, the light staying even after my beam disappears and the bird gives a loud caw, telling me to jump as it will be flying right under my feet.  
Using my connection to Riku's heart to locate him in the brightness of this fierce light, do I grab his arm and shout: "Riku, jump!" And I feel my beloved Wielder of Darkened Light following my advice and lead, me jumping first and indeed landing on Halbird as the Dream Eater comes out from behind me, my feet landing on his back.  
Riku lands right beside me and I make sure to shoot another beam of light at the bird as he spreads his wings to make a turn in the complete other direction and while Riku keeps his eyes closed, do I hear Xehanort scream yet again, his voice sounding way too close for my comfort as he sounded from right behind Riku.

Then I hear something fall and realize that Xehanort had also tried to jump onto Halbird, which is the exact reason the bird made the turn that it did, to try and throw off his extra passenger. Then, knowing we have to get away as soon as possible, do I shout: "Riku, get us out here! Get us back to our friends!"  
The beautiful silver-haired man is quick to respond to this, even though I'm sure he's still being blinded by the light of Halbird's wings and I see a Keyhole appear right in front of me, my hand on Halbird's neck directing the majestic bird straight into it, before I finally diminish the light and close the Keyhole behind me.  
Feeling something fly against the now closed Keyhole with great power, my arm holding my Keyblade is pushed back in an almost impossible position as I feel the power almost breaking the seal on the Keyhole and fear strikes my heart as – younger version or not – Xehanort is definitely a force to be reckoned with; terrifyingly so.  
I then look at Riku, like I always silently do when feeling in need of something and see him with his own Keyblade aimed at where the lock is now on the Keyhole, relief filling my heart as I realize that Riku – being a master of the forces of Light and Darkness – will be able to use way more ways of power to keep Xehanort back.

Feeling relieved, I feel light and power coming closer from the front of Halbird and when I turn around, I see another Keyhole, this one different from all the others I have seen in the last seven worlds and that only further proves that Xehanort and his little gang of dark misfits has been leading me around the entire time.  
Anger fills my heart at this, but I know that on the road between two worlds, the Heartless can easily sense this and so keep the anger at bay with strength and with the fact that I have my loved one right by my side – and his hand still holding mine as he has moved our position from me holding his arm to us holding hands on top of Halbird.  
I, of course, only feel butterflies filling and flying through my stomach at the very touch of his hand and I think: "How did I get anything done with my heart working like this? Has Riku been affecting me like this every time we met? How in Kingdom Hearts am I still going?" But without waiting, do I already know the answer:

Riku! The boy that gave me the power to be a true Keyblade Wielder, the one to help me close the door to the Realm of Darkness, the one to return Roxas back to me when it was my time to wake up, the one to guide me through on my journey and the one to help me beat the Dark Music Magic and Spellican in Symphony of Sorcery.  
Riku has been there for me whether I knew it or not and the fact that he is still here and that I am still by his side is all thanks to him, just like the fact that every time I think of him, my attacks, moves and forms of magic get stronger, simply because my feelings – that fuel the Keyblade's power and abilities – are stronger.

Then we pass the Keyhole, me still in thought on how much I love Riku and all that the amazing man has done for me, but when we arrive, do I feel both relieved to see the gigantic stone tower with small turrets every here and there and with green, pointed roofs on the tower and turrets, but also shocked at the one in front of the tower.  
Long, spiky red hair, a long black cloak with silver embellishments and zipper, emerald green pupils showing shock while placed in slightly upturned eyes, Axel – the man that saved my life when a thousand and more Dusks attacked Donald, Goofy and me in the passageway to the World that Never Was – stands before me.

The man seems just as shocked to see me as I am to see him, yet I can't help but feel as if something's different as Riku jumps off Halbird and I do the same, jumping off from the other side and already missing the contact of Riku holding my hand, but not feeling comfortable enough around this Nobody to grab Riku's hand again.  
"What are you doing here, Axel?" Riku then asks, his tone hiding his surprise by showing angry and defensive and I have no doubt that, mentally, Riku is still fighting Xehanort and his attempts to reach this world. Wishing I could help the Darkness of my Light, do I hear Axel answer: "Axel? Please! The name's Lea, got it memorized?"  
And Riku and I share a shocked look before Axel – no, Lea – looks up and says: "So that's a Dream Eater, huh? Can't believe Xehanort got you guys tricked with those things leading you. Thought they'd be a little smarter than that. Are you sure we can trust them? If Xehanort was leading you around, who says they weren't too?"

But instantly the fiery guy regrets it as Halbird attacks him and it takes both Riku and me – not to mention several Chakrams that Lea has to summon – before we get the chance to pull Hallbird far enough away I can call it back and return Meow Wow to my side, Riku asking: "Want to insult this one too, Lea?"  
Lea glares at him, but then I am suddenly overwhelmed by two powerful forces, who both shout: "SORA!" And Donald and Goofy have me thrown under them yet again – just like when we returned to the Islands – both of them apparently happier than I expected them as they hug me tightly and hold me in-between them.  
This, on one hand, feels really good as it further proves that my friends give me power and that our hearts are really connected, but it just isn't the same as being held by Riku, even if Riku only held my hand a few minutes ago and while I try not to, do my eyes stray back to the silver-haired god with great longing.

Then Master Yen Sid arrives with Mickey, who quickly runs at Riku and asks: "Are you both okay?" And Riku answers: "Yeah." Before turning to me and saying: "Thanks to Sora, he and his Dream Eaters were eventually just what we needed to escape that nightmare." And I smile at him, touched by his words, before I say:  
"Come off it, Riku, if you and I didn't have the amazing connection we have, I never would have broken through Xehanort's trap myself. You helped just as much." But to this Riku snorts and says: "Yeah, I've been a great help, getting separated, unable to be by your side and almost getting drowned in a Pit of Darkness."  
This alone shocks me, especially the last one and while I hope that Riku's self-doubt won't strengthen Xehanort's attempts to get here, do I then say: "Riku, you were able to send Spellican my way, you saved Mickey, Donald and Goofy of certain death as Musketeers and your sound idea was needed for me to get access to Spellican.  
I couldn't have passed at least half the worlds if it weren't for you and we would have both lost our friends before we even met them if it weren't for you. And if you think I didn't notice how you felt closer to me than ever before when I performed the Reality Shift Nightmare's End, then you don't know me at all, Riku."

The boy seems shocked at hearing all of this and then Mickey confirms it and says: "So it was you that I remembered! I've been wondering for years how I could have met you so long ago, but now I finally understand. You were pushed into the past by Xehanort, so we could meet and Riku could come and save us from Pete."  
At this Riku takes a step back and says: "No – that –." But I bent myself forward, lock my arms up in my sides and say: "Don't try to deny it, you know you saved us all that day. Ánd it was your Sound Idea that made mine strong enough to defeat the evil powers of the music sheet, through I could afterwards defeat Spellican."  
The lad looks from me to Mickey, both of us smiling at him with pride, while I try to hide how much I really love him as I just don't know whether or not I can trust Lea not to judge me on it, but then Master Yen Sid interferes and says: "Why don't we all return to my rooms and have Sora and Riku tell us what really happened?"

All of us nod and about half an hour later have Riku and I shared everything we've been through. From Traverse Town and the Games, to La Cites Des Cloches and Quasimodo's fear for the outside world, to Tron having changed into Rinzler, to the Musketeers and the Sound Ideas and all the way to the World that Never Was.  
It took Riku and me some time to explain everything as some of our stories and adventures didn't quite match up – Riku not even knowing Rinzler was really Tron but then brain-washed – but while it was at most the hardest to get to the point of my battle with Xemnas, do I now really feel hesitant to continue on.  
Lea is still here, leaning against one of the bookshelves build into the walls with his arms crossed and his left leg slightly bent over his right and dangling softly as he listens with great care, responding quite on the right places, but still a total stranger to me and therefore to all the feelings I have been wanting to share throughout the telling.  
Deciding to adapt my story a little, do I explain about Young Xehanort, what he told me and how I finally got out of his spell, but instead of using my memories of Riku, do I use several memories of my friends, ones that I'm sure will convince them that these were powerful enough to expel the darkness away from me.

"Then Riku came to me through the bond we shared, I used Halbird to blind Xehanort and fly out of the dream – literally – and we all came here. That's the whole story, at least my side, right Riku?" And the boy answers: "Other than me finding your form sleeping and finding out about the dream in the dream, yes, that's it."  
Everyone nods and Mickey says: "Wow, you sure went through hell and back there, you guys." And while I think: "Hell is nothing compared to the power of my love for Riku." Do put on my usual laugh, do I wrap an arm around Riku – just to feel him close to me yet again – and do I tell Mickey with a laugh:  
"Hell is no match for our united hearts." Making the Mouse-King smile at us, but then Master Yen Sid scares the crap out of me as he says: "There is but one thing I do not understand. Sora, your memories of your friends were able to expel the Darkness out of you, but you did not explain how you called Riku back to you."

This makes me gulp and feel sweaty, but while I try not to let the arm around Riku tremble too badly, do I say: "Well, that – that was simple, really. Like I said, my memories woke me up, but I could tell I was still, somehow dreaming, so I figured, if I was dreaming and Riku was protecting me, then he had to be inside my dreams.  
That made me realize he and I had been connected, just not through our hearts, but through the world we together created and that realization – that we had a world of our own creation – it – it made me know I could let that world do whatever I wanted, it was made of my dreams after all, it had to work and it did, didn't it Riku?"  
I ask in the end, sweating quite profusely and trying not to let it show as I just don't want Lea realizing what I feel, not before I know just where I stand with the guy, who's Nobody used to work for my enemy and who even turned enemy of my own Nobody in the end, but while Master Yen Sid nods, does a cold voice say:

"How touching." And while a shiver runs down my spine, just like every time either Xemnas or young Xehanort started speaking, do I turn around, my Keyblade out of instinct appearing in my hand as I see an old man, bald bar his thin eyebrows and curled, silver goatee, appear behind me, the smirk on his face giving me the chills.  
"How fierce one can fight for his life and feelings when faced against our greatest foes, yet when we are face to face with those that our feelings are for, we are weak and vulnerable as we wish not to break the bonds we already share with them with news that might – if so possible, Sora – scare them off forever."  
Everyone looks shocked and confused, except for Riku, who just seems more shocked than I expected and while I suddenly wonder if Riku has been doing everything he did for me, because he could – possibly – love me back, does Xehanort continue and say: "I can rid you of these doubts, Sora, all you have to do –."  
And while everyone summons their weapons and stands ready to fight the man, Master Yen Sid even standing up from where he is seated behind his desk ,does Xehanort extend his hand towards me and says: "Is come with me. Once you have become the Thirteenth vessel, you will no longer have these meaningless worries."

But these last two words fuel my anger like never before and I shout: "You want to see meaningless? You don't know the word meaningless unless it hits you in the face! This whole effort of yours to get me to your side – that's what's meaningless. And now, let me prove to you once and for all that the Keyblade war ended the right way."  
The man seems shocked and confused, but I fuel my anger deep into my heart, deep into the core of my love and feel that one emotion, that one powerful feeling fuel the light within me more and more as I think of Riku and all of the things he did for me and all of the things we can do together, Lea or no Lea.  
"One heart settles all!" I then shout, knowing without a doubt that my Light will conquer Xehanort's darkness no matter how strong or ancient or experienced the man is and while I somehow feel my own light being fueled by those around me – even Lea – does the light itself shoot all around me, while focusing on Xehanort.  
The man is thrown out of the room by the amazing burst of power coming from the Light within me, but on the same time, do I just know – as if our hearts are connected for a single second – that my Light has completely shattered his darkness as I feel something powerful and close to my presence shatter into a thousand pieces.  
Releasing my hold over the light, do I see it diminish around me, all my surroundings coming back to my vision and I see the others shielding their eyes, all of them still with their weapons out and Riku having even moved a few steps closer to me, obviously to defend me in case Master Xehanort would try something to take me.

I then look at the rest of my friends and see that even Lea has his weapons, his Chakrams, aimed at the door, making me know the man was indeed on our side and that he must have come here to help defend me and Riku, something that makes me feel stupid for not speaking of my actual feelings in front of him.  
"Wow Sora, how did you manage to produce that much Light?" Mickey asks as he has lowered his own Keyblade from guarding his eyes and I turn from him to Riku, who looks just as intrigued and – dare I say it – a little hopeful and just by this one emotion, do I feel my heart flutter again as I smile and say:  
"Simple, if there is one person who has my heart and my strongest connection, it's Riku, and that's not because I've known him longer than any of you guys." And finally do I feel ready and do I let my eyes shine as they look at the amazing man – who is only a year older yet always proved he was so much better at everything.

Riku sees the emotion and his own eyes widen before he whispers: "You – Sora, what – what about Kairi?" But while I feel confused at his question, do I hide this confusion as I just know – in my heart – that Riku loves me back and so I wrap my arms around him yet again, unable to keep away from him any longer and say:  
"No one has my heart, Riku, not like you. My friends are my power, but you are my Darkness. The Darkness that embraces and Strengthens and balances out the power of my Light. Without you, I am absolutely nothing." To this Donald stamps his foot like he usually does as he shouts: "HEY, WHAT ABOUT US?"  
But I only smile at him shortly before I turn back to Riku as the boy asks: "So you – you're not against my – my Darkness?" And while I feel shocked that Riku is stuttering like this, do I feel even more shocked that he even thought that and I say: "Riku, I need your Darkness. Without it, my Light is nowhere."  
This makes the young man smile at me and then he suddenly does something I have been secretly wanting to do since he came back to my side, he pushes his face closer and actually kisses me right on the lips, his warm strong arms wrapping themselves in a powerful circle around my mid-waist, his lips devouring mine.

_**Yen Sid's POV**_

I've heard Sora and Riku and their words for each other and just by Riku's tone and the way he behaved protectively of Sora even when he himself couldn't see, do I know those two share a union of Light and Darkness that no power nor entity can ever defeat, but while I hear this all, am I not a witness of it.  
Instead do I walk down the many staircases of my tower, seeing blood splatters here and there that prove that Sora's Light not only shattered Xehanort's darkness – as I actually sensed his powers break when Sora's light had hit him – but that the fall had further damaged his body – my belief beyond any form of healing possible, perhaps.  
And indeed, when I find the man at the end of the staircases are his arms and legs bent and broken, is there blood coming from several wounds and cuts and is there are large cut in the left side of his head, the wound itself invisible to my eye, but the blood pouring out of it proving to me the deepness of the cut nonetheless.

"How?" The man asks, coughing as even that one word takes almost all his energy and while hoping that these words will bring him peace, do I say: "Sora and Riku share a union no entity can defeat. Not even your years of experience were able to teach you the abilities they gained over both Light as well as Darkness.  
Riku is unreachable for you, because he has learned to channel the Darkness inside him through the Light he feels whenever he thinks of Sora and his actual love for him, yet Sora's light is not only fueled by his friends, Riku is the very essence of that Light as Riku's darkness actually strengthens Sora's Light.  
Neither of them would have allowed you to continue your plans, Xehanort, and even if you had succeeded in your traps and plans today, would either of their Lights – whether that of Sora's love and the power of his friends or Riku's and his love for Sora and Sora alone – have conquered your Darkness in the end."

"Light gives way to Darkness." The man tries to say, his voice losing power and becoming more and more raspy as he speaks, but while I know there is no convincing a man who has sunk so deep into Darkness, do I shake my head and say: "Their Light embraces their Inner Darkness. It is a darkness you will never understand."  
The man glares at me, or what is supposed to be a glare as he has turned his head to me and there is now blood seeping slowly past his thin eyebrow, almost seeping through it and landing in his eye, but then I say: "A force they embrace can never defeat them, Xehanort, so Darkness defeating them. No, Xehanort, Never They Cannot."  
And with those words, do I bow to the man one last time, but then to close his eyes as the man had actually hitched a breath in an attempt to retort to me, however his last energy had finally been drained and while I try not to think of the amazing man he once was, do I sincerely hope he will find peace in the Light.

* * *

_**Okay, so the title didn't fit in the way I wanted – and this chapter went WAY longer than expected, but I think this story came out exactly as how Kiri and I had planned it when we first started conversing and PM'ing with each other, so I do believe all of you loyal readers of me and Kiri can be very happy with this.  
**__**Also, there is one thing you should all know. The Story title might not have fitted in as well as I first wanted, but this is still the FINAL PART OF THE STORY! But for those of you who think I didn't put enough in this story, don't worry, I have plans for a sequel, which will at least consist of five chapters at the least.  
**__**Okay, no more spoilers,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Sorry, changed plans from the Top AN halfway through the story. Might still have some preview to the sequel in next chapter, but that will be it. **_


	4. New Plans For A New Life

_**Okay, I am too fickle for my own good.  
**__**I really wanted last chapter to be THE LAST CHAPTER! But Kiri was kind enough to check-read my story and point out a few problems where I'm sure you loyal KH readers also fell over or made you think: huh, how's that possible? So I decided on a little ending chapter, just to solve these small little issues.  
**__**The chapter will also be a good way to start a path into the sequel as the sequel will involve Sora and Riku visiting several worlds. I don't know how many yet, but they will be worlds where Sora and Riku will do something romantic. I already know a few, but they are only good for three to four chapters and I want more than that.  
**__**Okay, enough spoilers, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**Co-Author: Kiri Kaitou Clover**_

* * *

_**Sora's POV**_

It's been almost a week since the defeat of Master Xehanort and our escape from his trap and Riku and I are back on the Destiny Islands once again, me having given Kairi back her little hanger and Riku and me confessing to the others that we're not only in love, but also dating, a word that still brings a smile to my face when I think it.  
Riku also seems to have found a new thing to be determined about and that is to surprise me with little signs of his love for me whenever he can, but there is one tradition we have settled on in the last few days. Whenever Riku would meet up with me, he would softly grab my cheek and pull my face in for a loving kiss.  
Just the fact that my ever powerful, ever determined and ever resilient Riku can have such a sweet, romantic, soft side to him makes my toes curl at every kiss and so far have I responded to every one of them by wrapping my arms around my neck and actually tipping one of my legs to the back like they do in the movies.

By now I'm again sitting on the palm tree on the small side Island attached to our Play Island by a single wooden bridge that our parents build for us before they started allowing us to come here when we were younger and while the sun is setting in front of me into the ocean, can I not help but wonder where Riku could be.  
So far the beautiful lad has yet to spend a day without being around me for at least several hours, yet his boat isn't docked at the Play Island and I haven't heard anything worrying from his mother either as I went to visit her and she told me that Riku had left earlier in the morning, only half an hour before I myself had left home.  
Wondering where my true love could be, do I suddenly see a pair of long, thin fingers in front of me before those same fingers cover my eyes and I hear that amazing voice whisper in my ear: "Guess who." Causing for both shivers to run down my spine in pleasure and for a huge smile to grow on my face at hearing that voice.  
I then bend myself backwards and with my legs firmly locked around the front of the tree, do I allow for myself to bend over the other side, causing for Riku to let go off me and when I am upside down, do I open them again, finding absolutely nothing wrong with seeing him, whether it be upside down or right side up.

Riku laughs at me as he sees my action and then bends down for our little ritual, me having to work my hardest not to let my leg tip as it will most definitely make me fall and then the boy proves yet again he can read minds as he says: "Right side up or upside down, you look amazingly gorgeous either way."  
"Right back at you." I whisper at him before he walks around the tree and helps me back up. But while he does so, does it look as if he just wants to lean against the tree, something I tell him not to by keeping a firm hold on the hand he used to help me up and pulling on it, Riku looking shocked at first, but then smiling at me.  
I let go off his hand and the boy quickly climbs onto the tree alongside me, his arm instantly finding its way around my waist, while my head easily finds its comfort zone on his shoulder and while we both watch the sunset this way, can I not help my curiosity and do I softly ask: "Riku, where'd you go today?"  
The boy looks at me and I say: "I waited for you all morning and then went to visit your mum because I worried for you, but she said you had left half an hour before I did. Where were you?" Riku still looks at me, his eyes tender and soft like molten crystal and he uses his hand not at my waist to tap my nose as he says:

"That's a secret, Sora." I sigh at this as I feel myself going crazy with the need to know, mostly because I worry for the other members of the Organization – those that had given half of themselves to Xehanort, but were not part of his actual past. "You know there are still Organization members out there, right?"  
I ask in worry as that had been troubling me all day and Riku nods as he says: "Yeah, but Mickey told me he and Lea found Master Terra in the World that Never Was. Told me the three of them are rounding up those bastards as we speak. They won't get anywhere near us, I know Mickey and the others won't let that happen."  
Riku then moves my head so that it falls off his shoulder, but that my eyes lock with his and he says: "And if they even tried, Sora, they would have come here first. They haven't in the last week, so they're not going to come for us anymore. We're safe from them, Sora, so you can stop your sweet worrying, alright?"  
And just like every other time do his words calm the nerves and worries that I've had all day and I nod, before lying my head back on his shoulder, loving how the sun is almost completely swallowed up by the endless ocean of our island and loving it even more how Riku – just to comfort me – squeezes my side just a little.

"Sora, if you were to pick any of all the worlds we've visited, where would you want to spend the rest of your life?" Riku suddenly asks and I look up, wondering if the small size of this Island is still bothering my true love as that had been the whole reason Xehanort's Heartless was able to manipulate him in the first place.  
Riku looks back at me, his eyes imploring me into an answer and I quickly, mentally, go over all the worlds I've visited, trying to imagine how life would be like if I lived there. Feeling as if something would be missing from all of them, I smile and look at Riku, while still having my head on his shoulder as I say:  
"I would only live in the same world as you, Riku. Any other world would just feel as if something big is missing and it would. I don't want to live in any world if you're not there to live in it with me." Riku smiles as he hears my answer and says: "That is just so you, Sora, yet –." And again he pulls my head off his shoulder.

However this time, he locks his gaze with mine and looks at me with a love I have yet to see in his eyes and I realize it's all the love he has held in his heart for me the entire time since he first grew a crush on me and while I almost feel overwhelmed by the amazing strength of his love, do I hear him mutter huskily:  
"I feel the exact same way. Any world without you would just be a world of darkness for me." And with that he kisses me yet again, his lips almost overwhelming me as well as it's obvious the man is finally releasing all the love he has in his heart and I cling to his shoulders as I feel weakened by the intensity of his heart.  
Then Riku releases my lips and whispers: "And that is why I prepared the Gummi ship to take us to whatever world we want, so we can find a place just for the two of us." And while shock rings through my body, tensing it up for just a short second, can I not help but melt as images of me and Riku living together flow through my mind.

The idea of us living in Agrabah, visiting the Cave of Wonders, having adventures with Aladdin and then coming home to our own little sand and rock filled house, decorated with the most beautiful carpets and draping, to just let our bodies rest on the lush comforts of our circular bed with beautiful canopy surrounding it.  
The idea of us living as Lions at Pride lands, hunting with the lionesses, helping Simba rule, keeping the hyenas from our lands and then cuddling up to each other in the cave or sitting next to each other at either the far end of Pride Rock or even just the two of us at the summit, high above the cave and the far end.  
The idea of us living under the sea as Merepeople, singing and performing for King Triton, visiting Ariel and Erik and trying to keep other ships from sinking or other people from drowning during storms, only to go back to Atlantica when the sun sets and to have our own little room in the amazing castle of the king.

The idea of us living at Twilight Town, having fun with Hayner, Pence and Olette, competing in the Struggle tournament, earning money with the small chores other villagers ask of us and then coming back at night to our own set of rooms, with a bed for two where we would lie together as we watch the sunset with a bar of Sea Salt Ice cream.  
The idea of us living in the Land of Dragons, climbing the Mountain every day to see how the villagers are doing, checking up on the security of the Emperor, fighting alongside Mulan and Shang and coming home to our own little place in China with large open windows and beautifully carved wooden walls.  
The idea of us living in Traverse Town, having the Dream Eaters by our side, tending over the Greenhouse in District five, watching the fountain in District three, learning new spells from Merlin at his old house and having our own house where Leon used to live in district three, but then just for the two of us.  
The idea of us living in Radiant Garden, helping Leon keep the wall steady and strong, visiting Tron whenever possible, fighting Malificent to make sure she won't try to conquer other worlds, fighting the Heartless to keep their numbers from overrunning us and then coming home to a wonderful little house somewhere in town.

All these ideas surge through my mind as Riku looks at me, his eyes searching mine to see whether or not I agree with him and then – while knowing we can fall off the tree and hurt ourselves – do I launch myself at the amazing lad, my lips sealing his and my arms holding his neck in a stranglehold as I prove him my love and happiness.  
The boy does almost fall over, my arms around his neck making it so that I would follow, but then he steadies himself and kisses me back, his own happiness intermingling with mine and his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, his amazing strength lifting me up until I actually feel myself seated in his lap.  
Still the love that comes from his lips and kiss take away any shame or embarrassment I could feel from being in this position and while I try not to admit that this is what I have been wanting for the longest time, do I focus myself on only one thing; proving Riku how much I am looking forward to this new adventure – for just the two of us.

* * *

_**And that IS THE END TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
**__**Next we will get the Sequel, which will be called A Home for the Heart and this will be where Sora and Riku will not just look around the worlds to see if they fit their expectations, but also where they stay behind a little in each world, just to have some romantic time for themselves – which is the whole cause of the sequel.  
**__**Now I know I didn't put everything you people might be wondering about in the story, but it just didn't fit in this chapter and the reason behind the chapter, so here are some answers to the questions you might have – at least those of you that are real die-hard fans of the KH series and have played all the games, that is.**_

_**1. How did Sora know who Xehanort was? There are two answers to this. One Xehanort is the elder version of Xemnas and Ansem and Sora knows how those two look, so figuring the elder guy is Xehanort wouldn't be all that much of an issue. Two, Mickey told them before they took the test.**_

_**2. How did the Halbird exist in The Mysterious Tower? It didn't really, it just kept itself powered up due to the connection with Sora. When Sora went into the Tower, the Halbird went back to the Dreamlands. I just didn't put that in as it didn't fit with what I wrote when I wrote the chapter.**_

_**3. Why was it not because of Ven or Vanitas that Sora recognized Xehanort? I try not to let those two play a role as that would bring a whole new purpose to the sequel, which I try to keep focused on Sora and Riku. I might bring them in, but it will only be a few chapters and not the whole story.**_

_**4. Will Ven, Roxas or Xion be making a comeback. Again MAYBE! I might plan to, to add a little drama or hurt/comfort to the sequel, but it will only be a few chapters where the three of them are removed from Sora and after that they will leave the sequel all together – perhaps until the conclusion.**_

_**Hope that explains everything and for those of you wondering, I always make sure my paragraphs have about three lines on word and then a small ending line to finish the paragraph; this allows me to write just enough and gives me plenty of chance of filling my chapters with the content you readers deserve.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**Co-Author: Kiri Kaitou Clover**_


End file.
